Letters Of Love
by The Bouncer's Bouncers
Summary: *Yaoi alert = Sion/Kou* After all the trouble has subsided, Sion takes time to write Kou a letter...
1. Sion's First Letter

"Letters Of Love"  
  
Sion = Alex ~ Kou = Peter  
  
{Letter 1 - Sion}  
  
Dedicated to Quisty, Alonia Everclear, Peter's lover Johnny, my (Alex's) lover Mark, & of course, to Sexy Sion & Kinky Kou. Keep sweet romance alive!  
  
Disclaimer - We don't own Square, and we don't own the lush Bouncer lads (as much as we wish we did!!)  
  
*  
  
Kou,  
  
There is something I desperately have to tell you. I'm afraid I haven't got the guts to tell you face-to-face or on the phone - I pray you'll hear me out through this letter. I have to explain my odd behaviour in your presence.  
  
Ever since our whole ordeal subsided, I finally could lay my past, thoughts and feelings with Kaldea to rest. My mind was clear, for the first time in 2 years. And that's when I realized... realized my feelings for you. I can sense something special between us - whether it is my imagination or not I do not know. Please understand that I can't help the way I feel for you, and I'm kinda afraid that you'll hate or feel awkward around me from now on, now that you know that I... well... you understand me, right?  
  
All I want is conformation - and for you to get what your heart desires...  
  
Love... (yes, I admit... I love you)  
  
Sion 


	2. letters of love 2

Letter 2 is basically the reply from kou to sion. Its dedicated to the same people as before except this time we have to especially thank my (Peter's) honey johny for getting me in the mood to write this. ^_-  
  
We still own none of the characters unless Alex became the head of square over night and didn't tell me  
  
Dear Sion,  
  
Well, I got your letter and to be honest at first I didn't know what to think. All I could think of was that you and Volt had ganged up and were just playing a really bad trick on me! I just lay on my bed, hoping that wasn't the case.  
  
You see Sion I've been thinkin a lot about you too recently. I've actually been feeling this way ever since Dominique arrived. I often felt like telling her to get lost and keep her trampy hands off my man... you two got on so well, all I could do was imagine she wasn't here so I could hold you just like you held her. But she's gone now sion. So if you do feel for me as I feel for you, maybe we can do what I have always dreamed of. Maybe your deep blue eyes will gaze at me while I kiss your soft sweet lips. I could hold you and feel your smooth skin against mine as we sleep.  
  
All my love  
  
Kou.  
  
{ Please review, please!} 


	3. Sion's Second Letter

{Letter 3 - Sion}  
  
As always, dedicated to those who don't need naming, as we've already said. Always keep sweet romance alive; never let the love die away...  
  
Disclaimer - You'll never guess what! I did get Square yesterday!!!! But, then I woke up. Had you fooled for a brief second there. As ever we do not own Squaresoft or anything to do with the Bouncer, ya-de-da-de-dah.  
  
*  
  
To the one I love - Kou,  
  
You don't know how blissfully happy I am to hear your words... For nights on end I have laid on my bed thinking about what could happen... about what I'd do if you hated me... what I'd do if you could never look at me with those alluring chocolate eyes... but now I can think about just you and I, together...  
  
I'm not the type of person to joke around with matters of the heart... I could never do that to you... and Dominique, she's like a little sister to me. Someone I take care of. When I cuddle her it is as a brother, nothing more. I would never hug you like that... I want to slide my arms round your waist, feeling you there. I want to cuddle as close as I can and rest my head on your warm, comforting chest. I want to trace along each garnished pattern tattooed onto your tender skin with my finger whilst I gaze into your gorgeous deep brown eyes. I want to press my lips upon yours and kiss you forever. But, most of all, I want to be yours. I long to hear you tell me that you'll never ever let me go whilst I stay protected, comforted and loved in your embrace.  
  
What you said to me in your letter - that you would hold me and feel me against you as we sleep - is that a promise? You couldn't imagine how much I long for you...  
  
I have to warn you - next time we meet I'll hold you closely, kiss your much-desired lips passionately and never let you go. I want to stay in your sweet embrace forever.  
  
You don't know how much I love you, but I want to show you...  
  
Always yours,  
  
Sion 


End file.
